L'autre monde
by Mathelys
Summary: Années 2000 : un événement ébranle la récente et inachevée quiétude du monde sorcier : le simultané braquage de Gringotts des mangemorts enfermés à perpétuité et leur évasion. Leur mot d'ordre : se venger de ceux qui les ont déchus. Contraint de prévenir l'autre ministre , K. Shacklebolt se voit alors dans l'obligation d'introduire un nouvel élément, passerelle entre deux monde


**Résumé** :

_Début des années 2000. Le monde sorcier recommence à retrouver son rythme, finit de penser ses plaies. Cependant un événement va ébranler cette récente et inachevée quiétude : le simultané braquage de Gringotts des mangemorts enfermés à perpétuité et leur évasion. Leur mot d'ordre : se venger de ceux qui les ont déchus. Cette nouvelle menace chamboule l'ordre et crée un vent de panique. Contraint de prévenir « l'autre ministre », Kin__gsley Shacklebolt se voit alors dans l'obligation d'introduire un nouvel élément, passerelle entre leur deux mondes : une jeune moldue spécialisée dans les relations internationales dont le sous-directeur des Aurors Harry Potter – veuf avant d'être marié – tombera sous le charme._

**Autre** :

Bien entendu, tout ce que j'utilise, hors mon personnage principal est la propriété de JKR. Merci à elle.

* * *

**L'AUTRE MONDE**

**XXX  
**

**PROLOGUE**

Les portes déversèrent leur flot de marée humaine. L'odeur saturée et la moiteur poisseuse des heures de pointes collait à la peau. Les très tardifs noctambules quelque peu envinés côtoyaient les très pressés travailleurs matinaux. La foule poussait à droite puis à gauche. Ou les deux. Difficile de s'y frayer un chemin. Et pourtant, chacun semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Sans doute savaient-ils tous qu'au fond de cette grande bouche qui les avalait deux fois par jour l'ai libre les attendait. Tout semblait être ce que l'on appelle la norme. Oui, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Un jour banal comme un autre. Cependant, pour une certaine jeune femme dont le cœur battait la chamade, rien n'était normal. L'incompréhension se bousculait dans son crâne, heurtant parfois malencontreusement sa vieille amie l'anxiété. L'air asphyxié lui donnait le tournis. Sa respiration courte et rapide la rapprochait inexorablement de l'étourdissement. Elle se sentait poussée, touchée, palpée de toute part. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Son dos moite agrippait le fin chemisier qu'elle portait comme une deuxième peau. Elle avançait sans regarder, ses pas connaissaient le chemin. Sans en déroger. Mais aujourd'hui, ils manquaient de la légèreté qui les caractérisait. Plus lourds, plus lents. L'incertitude. Elle n'aimait pas l'inconnu. Ni l'imprévu. Elle aimait l'ordre et sa petite routine lui convenait parfaitement, même si elle était dépourvu de ce petit quelque chose qui. Cette petite flamme qui rendrait sa vie plus vivante, cette petite touche de magie pas réellement magique. L'escalator finit par déposer l'essaim bourdonnant au pied de leur nouvelle liberté. L'air frais et humide rabattit promptement les pans de son cardigan ouvert. Les resserrant contre son corps contre son corps de ses mains tremblantes, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les porte du Palais de Westminster. Big Ben sonnait 8h15.

**XXX**

L'horloge à pied sur la petite commode sauteuse en bois de rose indiquait maintenant 9h. Son rythme cardiaque était redevenu normal. Même si un léger sursaut la prenait au moindre bruit un peu trop brusque, un peu trop sec, un peu trop proche. Son esprit vacillait maintenant entre anxiété et curiosité. Les couloirs se remplissaient peu à peu de bruits feutrés et de voix étouffées. Tout était dans la demi-mesure, pas un son plus haut que l'autre. Les corridors du Parlement avaient un certain effet apaisant. Elle n'osait cependant pas s'adosser contre le mur aux magnifiques dorures de peur de paraître négligée si les lourdes portes finement travaillées venaient finalement à s'ouvrir. Sa main remis nerveusement en place une mèche de cheveux bruns qui avaient perdus leur indiscipline après un léger détour chez les dames. L'eau glacée qu'elle s'était appliquée sur les joues surchauffées lui avait aussi remis les idées en place ainsi que quelque peu coloré sa peau pâle. Puis délicatement, se concentrant uniquement sur cette tache, elle avait effacé les traces laissées par les affres du terrible tube underground et les émotions tambourinant à ses tempes. Big Ben sonnait 9h25.

**XXX**

Elle attendait toujours. L'impatience la gagnait de plus en plus. Cédant même le passage à une once d'indignation. A l'heure qu'il était elle devrait être à peine être sortie de son lit tiède, profitant de la douce lumière que laissait filtrer ses voilages aux couleurs chaudes tout en mettant à bouillir l'eau de son thé. C'était un appel urgent émanant d'elle ne savait quel département de le Chambre du Parlement l'intimant de s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible et vêtue comme le voulait la convenance qui l'avait sortie de son doux cocon. L'incompréhension avait vite laissé place à la panique. Pourquoi donc l'appelait-on à elle, simple administrative dans les relations internationales, pendant son jour de repos ? Qui plus était sans l'en informer du motif si ce n'était le caractère plus qu'expéditif de la demande. Elle s'était alors ruée vers son armoire après une douche éclair, avait prestement enfilé un pantalon tout en pensant qu'une jupe serait sans doute plus appropriée. Elle avait alors tranché pour un tailleur jupe taille haute bleu foncé assorti à un chemisier nacré. Elle avait complété sa tenue par une paire de petite chaussures à bout rond. Elle délaissa les talons hauts prévoyant de devoir peut-être hâter le pas dans le métro. Et elle ne souhaitait pas non plus mettre mal-à-l'aise son futur interlocuteur face à sa grande taille. C'était sobre et ça lui paraissait approprié à toute situation. Big Ben sonnait 9h30.

**XXX**

Elle rongeait son frein. Nerveuse, son pied s'était mis à harceler de coup la douce moquette. Elle allait pour se ronger les ongles, chose qu'elle détestait faire quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le léger cliquetis qu'avait émis le panneau ouvragé lui avait fait relever la tête. Elle tomba alors sur un homme à la haute stature et à la peau noire. Ses yeux trahissaient sans le vouloir une imperceptible inquiétude. Elle lui adressa un timide sourire quand il prononça de sa voix grave et profonde son nom « Jude Arliss ». Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il avait réussi à l'apaiser en lui proposant d'entrer. Elle passa alors les portes qu'elle savait être celle du bureau du Premier Ministre britannique quand il n'était pas au _Number Ten_. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir la silhouette du-dit Premier Ministre se dessiner devant une cheminée en marbre fin, la lumière provenant de longues fenêtres à guillotine jouant sur son visage. En revanche son air soucieux et tendu ne lui échappa pas. La manière dont il faisait tourner son verre de whisky en y regardant fixement le fond non plus. Cette appréhension palpable tout autour d'elle – elle s'en rendait compte maintenant – fit naître un nœud d'angoisse qui se nicha profondément au creux de son estomac. Elle avait la bouche sèche et le silence lui pesait. Et laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur ce qui l'entourer : l'homme à la voix grave, les mains croisées dans le dos et qui semblait chercher ses mots, le Premier Ministre qui tentait de noyer elle ne savait quoi dans la liqueur ambrée, négligemment appuyé contre le bureau ministériel regorgeant de dossiers, et une jeune femme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de prime abord, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos droit, à côté d'un tableau plutôt ancien et démodé représentant un petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille agrémenté d'une longue perruque argentée. Jude Arliss n'osait pas bouger. C'était à peine si elle respirait, dans l'attente que cette scène de photographie prenne enfin vie. Ce fut la jeune femme au fond du bureaux qui pris la parole la première.

« - Kingsley, nous avons déjà beaucoup de retard. Ils doivent nous attendre. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. », a-t-elle dit d'une voix douce mais claire.

Le dénommé Kingsley se tourna alors vers elle lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde tendis qu'elle remarquait son anneau d'or :

« - Miss Arliss, croyez-vous en la magie ? »

Big Ben sonnait 10h.

**XXX**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ni à être critique, cela m'aidera à avancer les prochains chapitre.

**Mathélys.**


End file.
